degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Should I Stay or Should I Go?
Should I Stay or Should I Go? is the seventh episode of Season 3 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on October 29, 2003 on CTV Television and on October 31, 2003 on The N. The episode was written by story editors Aaron Martin and Shelley Scarrow and directed by Stefan Scaini. It shares its title with the song by The Clash. Summary Ashley and Craig have been dating for some time now, and Ashley's ready to take a big step, so she tells Craig she loves him. That wasn't exactly the step that Craig had been hoping for, and he's faced with saying it back, but he doesn't know if he can. Main Plot Craig has a hard time telling Ashley how he feels, so he writes her a song instead. Grateful, Ashley decides to finally have sex with him following Paige's birthday party, but decides to call it off when she notices that Craig has already bragged to Spinner. Manny sees it as an opportunity to move in on Craig. Sub Plot As Snake undergoes chemotherapy, he then becomes sullen and depressed, and in an attempt to cheer him up, Joey takes him to a bowling alley with their old friend, Wheels. While there Wheels and Snake talk about the accident. Wheels was in jail for killing a kid years ago, and Snake asks Wheels for advice about getting over his depression. When Snake gets home while in the car with Wheels and Joey they sing the old song from their old band, The Zits, titled "Everybody Wants Something". Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Should I Stay or Should I Go" by The Clash. *This episode marks the beginning of Craig and Manny's first relationship. *This episode marks the end of Manny and Sully's relationship. *Craig (15 years old) and Manny (14 years old) lost their virginity together in this episode. They were the first characters to have consensual sex in Degrassi: The Next Generation. *Paige celebrates her 16th birthday in this episode, as Spinner and Ashley throw her a "surprise" party. *Jake Epstein (Craig) was nominated for a Gemini award for his performance in this episode. *This is Sully's final appearance. *This was also Wheels' final appearance. |-| Series Continuity= *Ashley mentions that her mother is overprotective now since her last party, referring to her party in the Season 1 finale Jagged Little Pill, where she took ecstasy. *Snake is dealing with his cancer as he undergoes chemotherapy. *During a conversation with Archie, Wheels talks about the time that he was drunk driving and killed a child, saying he knew what it felt like to want to die. *Manny and Craig begin their affair that will last until Holiday (2). *Snake, Joey, and Wheels sing their song "Everybody Wants Something" from their old band, The Zits. Character Revelations *This episode marks the final appearance of Wheels. |-| Gallery= SISOSIG?1.01.jpg SISOSIG?1.02.jpg SISOSIG?1.03.jpg SISOSIG?1.04.jpg Should i stay or should i go, season 3, image 1.jpg Derekwheeler.jpg Nh2.jpg SISOSIG?1.07.jpg 8715-degrassi-the-next-generation-should-i-stay-or-should-i-go.jpg SISOSIG?1.08.jpg SISOSIG?1.09.jpg 46363.jpg Manny+Craig.jpg SISOSIG?1.12.jpg 46456.PNG 7878.PNG 56566.PNG 5646j.PNG 57578.PNG 576567.PNG tumblr_l7l1qbwzsU1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l7l1re40VN1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l7l1uqUT051qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l7l1vr8yRo1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l7l3g04fUI1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l7l3gisKSy1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l7l3guDXXF1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l7l39imhjW1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l7l39v26d71qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l7l3ckinfs1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l7l3cyxCeE1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l7l3eb51Qt1qc1tpr.jpg s_degrassi3070006.jpg s_degrassi3070058.jpg s_degrassi3070071.jpg s_degrassi3070089.jpg s_degrassi3070108.jpg s_degrassi3070161.jpg s_degrassi3070168.jpg s_degrassi3070176.jpg s_degrassi3070194.jpg s_degrassi3070213.jpg sisosig0002.jpg sisosig0011.jpg sisosig0012.jpg sisosig0014.jpg sisosig0016.jpg sisosig0022.jpg sisosig0024.jpg sisosig0026.jpg sisosig0027-1.jpg sisosig0027.jpg sisosig0028.jpg sisosig0028.jpg sisosig0030.jpg sisosig0032.jpg sisosig0039.jpg sisosig0040.jpg sisosig0041.jpg sisosig0034.jpg sisosig0044-1.jpg sisosig0045.jpg sisosig0049.jpg sisosig005-11.jpg sisosig0060.jpg sisosig0063.jpg sisosig0067.jpg sisosig0068.jpg sisosig0069-1.jpg sisosig0069.jpg sisosig0081.jpg sisosig0083.jpg sisosig0084.jpg sisosig0085.jpg sisosig0094.jpg sisosig0102.jpg sisosig0103.jpg sisosig0104.jpg sisosig0105.jpg Tumblrl7l1qbwzsU1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l7l1wktFvH1qc1tpr.jpg sisosig1.jpg sisosig5.jpg sisosig6.jpg sisosig7.jpg sisosig3.jpg sisosig8.jpg 12-brucas59ddd.jpg Tumblr l7l3bwCEeX1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l7l3agESpb1qc1tpr.jpg Sisosig4.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson Supporting Cast *Neil Hope as Derek Wheeler *Katie Lai as Kendra Mason *Daniel Morrison as Chris Sharpe *Kit Weyman as Sully Absences *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch |-| Quotes= *Snake: "Filthy bowling balls, used shoes." Joey: "Can't you just smell it?" Snake: "It's not good for my chemo-compromised immunity, and I don't feel like---" Spike: "Put the shirt on, Archie. You are not dead yet. Put the damn shirt on and go." *Snake: "I'm really scared, Wheels. I can't even tell my wife." Wheels: "You have to keep fighting, buddy." *Joey: "To heads that match our bowling balls and to old friends! Cheers!" *Manny: "Craig, you're the best and.." Craig: "And what?" Manny: "And if Ash doesn't see that, then she doesn't deserve you." *Marco: "Manny's just putting it all out there, huh?" Craig: (sarcastically) "Never noticed." |-| Featured Music= *''"Everybody Wants Something"'' by Stefan Brogren, Neil Hope, & Pat Mastroianni *''"I'm In Love"'' by Jake Epstein *''"Modern Love"'' by The Premiums *''"Tonite"'' by The Premiums *''"White Lies"'' by Melissa McClelland |-| Links= *Watch Should I Stay or Should I Go? on YouTube *Watch Should I Stay or Should I Go? on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes